A Book Filled of Harmony
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny comes across a diary belonging to someone with the initials HJ. Who is it and what little secret does the writer have? Ginny finds out...HHR fanfic


**A/N: Harry Potter and all related characters are NOT mine! If they were, I'd be rich (which, unfortunately, I'm not) I'd know all about the 7th book, and I'd have Harry be with Hermione! This story is in Ginny's POV. Oh, yeah, this is a HARMONY fic if you haven't figured it out; all other pairing fans have been warned…**

Ginny Weasley walked though the Gryffindor portrait hole one December afternoon, soaked from the melted snow that covered her robe and bright red hair. With her broomstick over her shoulder, she trudged over the worn scarlet carper while her wet socks slipped inside of her soggy trainers.

If the remaining students in the grounds of Hogwarts had looked up into the white cloudy sky earlier that day, they would have probably thought that the youngest Weasley had gone mental from the cold. She was up about 150 feet above the white ground, looking down at the snow covered Hogwarts and running students. Ginny didn't really want to have a snowball fight with her 7th year friends, so instead she observed the surrounding mountains and the village of Hogsmead from a distance. But, even though she had chosen flying instead of playing in the snow, she had still gotten attacked by the snowflakes as if fell from the fluffy clouds.

After about an hour of enjoying the freedom, despising the icy chill running over her wet skin, she landed onto the snow. Ginny watched Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione and Harry running around like they were 1st years again. Ginny smiled as Hermione ran after Harry with a snowball clutched in her gloved hand. Harry tried to run away from her, but his boot slipped out from under him, and he landed on his side. Hermione attacked with her snowball, but Harry grabbed her before she could reload. They both ended up on the snowy ground, laughing. _She sure seems to have loosened up after Harry had given her a ride on his broomstick,_ thought Ginny as she walked stiff-legged up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The only reason that she had not used magic to warm her bones and dry her hair was because she was looking forward to lying on the couch and letting the warm fire do so.

Now, Ginny leaned her new Nimbus 2000 against the painted wall of the Gryffindor common room. She stroked it loving while mentally thanking Fred and George for their birthday present to her. Turning around, she headed to the couch while looking into the mesmerizing fire as it danced. Ginny then turned around and ungracefully landed onto the couch. But, she quickly sprang up after she felt something hard under her.

"What the…" Ginny mumbled as she looked down at the empty couch. She reached down, trying to find something hard, and her hand hit it. Her fingers traced a square object, and then rapped her knuckles on the top of the thin object. _Thought so; a book,_ Ginny thought as she heard the slightly hollow sound under her fist. She picked up the book and drew out her wand. With a tap, a black book instantly appeared in her hand. It had a shiny black cover that scarily reminded her of Riddle's diary. But what put her mind at ease was that on the front cover, in gold engraving, the letters HJ flashed in the firelight. _Hmm…HJ…I don't know anyone in Gryffindor with HJ as their initials. _Ginny thought as she traced the letters with her finger.

Ginny then looked around the common room; no one was there. She tugged anxiously at a damp strand of ginger hair, thinking if she should open it. She didn't know whose diary it was for she didn't know anyone with a first name with the initials HJ in Gryffindor…in fact; she didn't know _anyone_ with those initials. So, Ginny opened it to find blank pages.

"Aparecium," she muttered, tapping the first page with her wand. Slowly, words spread across the top, and ran to the edge, then started on the next line; it seemed that an invisible…com…compewer?—well, whatever that Muggle contraption was called—was typing the words.Ginny checked that the common room was indeed empty, and read:

_December 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've never had any use for a diary before now. You see, my mum had gotten me…well, you…at the beginning of my final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't think I'd actually be writing about my thoughts, but I need to tell someone…or something. _

_First of all, my name is Hermione Granger (or Hermione Jane as my family addresses me). I'm 17 years old, and I am currently at Hogwarts. In fact, I am sitting in the old couch, in front of a warm fire. _

_Oh…crud…_thought Ginny as she read the name again with wide eyes as her heart began to beat faster. _HJ…Hermione Jane! Of course; she told me that her middle name was Jane once before! She must have finished writing before breakfast and left it…right here! Oh Merlin; do I continue, or just put it down and walk away? _ Ginny bit her lip, debating whether to find out exactly what goes on inside of Hermione Grangers' head, or never know why she suddenly needed to write down her feelings. _Just a little more; just to find out about the sudden need to write,_ she thought as she sat down on the couch.

_The main reason that I had put HJ on your cover, is because I don't think anyone would read a diary that belonged to someone they didn't know. I've checked; no one in the school has those initials. The only people who'd know that my middle name was Jane anyway are my three best friends; and I think that they'd remember my middle name and put it into consideration. And besides, they wouldn't read anyone else's diary in the first place. _

_Oh, thanks for having confidence in me; now I feel so unworthy… _Ginny thought as she fingered the paper nervously.

_Ron Weasley (or Ronald when he annoys me) is a wonderful chess player, but he constantly complains that he's hungry. Ron is the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I don't mean to flatter myself, but I helped in him getting him on the team. He and I are usually bickering about something or another; I do not really know why, it's not fun or anything, but we just do._

_Ginny, his little sister, is also a good friend. _

_Oh, Merlin; some friend I am. And I'm not even going to put this down; I need to find out what's got her bothered! _ Ginny thought as she leaned sideways and lay down on her elbow, still reading.

_She and I don't actually talk about 'girl stuff' but instead we observe the other girls. I've started to notice them become more mental as they get older. Ginny and I often act like a completely different species compared to the other 16 and 17 year olds. She likes Quidditch, and I like books…and they like makeup and boys…which is why I actually wanted to write in you in the first place._

_Oooo…a boy…_Ginny thought with a mischievous smile creeping onto her face._ Oh, wait…if I know who she likes and I use it as blackmail, then I'd have confessed to reading her diary! Oh…that really **stinks! **_Her smile vanished, but her eyes widened when she read the next paragraph.

_My other best friend is Harry Potter. When I think of his name, I imagine his jet black hair and his bright, shiny emerald eyes. He gets this lopsided grin on his face whenever he's happy and when he's listening to Quidditch talk. He always used to be a small, messy haired, skinny boy, but until two years ago, he had really changed. Now, he is tall, dark, handsome, and a Gryffindor hero when it comes to his Seeker position on the Quidditch team. But, I didn't become a part of his 'I Love Harry Potter' fan club just because of his looks, like most girls have; I feel really different towards him. And, actually Diary, the feelings scare me. How could I be in love with Harry Potter?_

"Oh…my…gosh…"whispered Ginny as she looked up into the fire, with her mouth hung open in shock. She then thought back to her friends' snowball fight. Ginny now knew that the girl with long, brown hair liked the boy that she ran towards with a snowball in her fist. Ginny then turned back to the black book and read more; she seemed to be hooked, for once, on reading.

_But it's hard not to, if you were in my position. Harry looks out for my safety (from Voldemort and Death Eaters) and my sanity (from Ron and…no, just Ron). He makes me laugh whenever I'm sitting away from the usual noisy crowd and helps me get through the days with a little smile on my face. He's my savior, my crush, my best friend, and my mentor. He's taught me how to loosen up and actually wait a few days during the Christmas break to do my homework! I've never done that before! He has—somewhat forcibly—made me go on his broomstick and fly around the Hogwarts castle and grounds. I've never before had felt so safe flying than with him with me the whole time. We don't fight all the time, like I do with Ron; in fact, we never seem to fight. He's just…everything I've ever wanted in a boy. _

_This is the whole reason why I'm writing in you now, Diary; I'm turning into one of the boy-obsessed girls! I constantly think about him, and glance at him whenever he's near. I blush whenever our hands accidentally touch and feel faint whenever he's within a foot of me. I want him to wrap his strong arms around me and whisper softly in my ear. Oh, I'd have chills run along my skin if he did. But, in my defense, at least I've known him for 7 years, so it's not totally weird that I like him; I've had a chance to get to know him as Harry, not Our Savior, or The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dairy, I just wish that the boy of my dreams would look at me with those gorgeous green eyes and kiss me under the mistletoe this Christmas._

Ginny thought about that last sentence. She didn't know that Hermione liked Harry that much. The way she described him, he certainly did seem like the perfect guy for her. Ginny sighed; she wished that they would get together; they seemed like they would be perfect with one another.

_Diary, I'm writing in you now because…I think I'm seriously in love (and not like a best friend or a brother) with Harry James Potter. But, inside, I feel empty with love that could never be given to me by Harry; I'm sure that he feels nothing towards me. But I have two dilemmas: should I just hint him about my feelings towards him, or should I tell him and risk the best relationship that I've ever had? I would write to my mum, but I feel embarrassed and ashamed to have let these inappropriate feelings interrupt my life. But, if you start writing back to me, Dairy, I'll have to chuck you into the fire. _

_But, on a lighter note, Harry asked me if I had wanted to join his and some of our other friends snowball fight that would actually be starting in half an hour. So, at least I can have some fun with him…and the others too of course._

_It's time that I go now, Dairy; Harry is coming down from the boy's dorms._

_Hermione Jane_

Ginny stared at the first entry with unfocused eyes as she thought about Hermione's love towards Harry. _I can defiantly see Harry with Hermione,_ thought Ginny, lowering the book. _I should try to get them together,_ she decided, staring into the fire, as if it had told her that she should become Harry and Hermione's matchmaker.

Then, suddenly, two students walked though the portrait hole. Ginny quickly sat up and stuffed the book underneath the couch. Her heart then began to beat faster; the two students were Hermione and Harry. They're arms were linked and few strands of brown hair tucked behind Hermione's ear with what looked like a green leaf. Harry's black hair was shiny with the melted ice, but was a bit tousled in the back. Ginny then quickly fell sideways so that she was leaning on the armrest and stared into the fire with forced unfocused eyes, as if she were half asleep instead of almost caught reading Hermione's diary.

Then, Harry and Hermione both noticed Ginny look up at them and give a sleepy smile. They unhooked their arms and a little color spread over their already rosy cheeks.

"Hey, guys," said Ginny, sitting up, "How was the snowball fight?"

"Oh, it was—was…great. I really liked it," said Harry, quickly glancing at Hermione. She turned her head away from Harry, trying to hide the brighter blush creeping onto her face. Ginny looked between the two a couple of times and thought: _Okay…something's up with them._

"Well, I'm gonna...ya know, change out of these clothes," said Harry, tugging on his slightly damp shirt from the melted snow. He then slowly made his way up to the left staircase at the end of the common room.

Hermione nervously tucked some hair behind her other ear as she walked by Ginny on her way up the right staircase. Ginny noticed that the green leaf was attached to a green twig, and that there was a few white berries hanging down in front of her ear. Ginny stared at the plant with wide, happy and excited eyes. Harry and Hermione stopped at the foot of each of their staircases, and stole a glance at each other before they leaped up the stairs without looking back.

Then, a little, white berry about the size of the tip of Ginny's finger bounced and rolled down the right hand staircase. Ginny got up from the couch and fell onto her knees. She reached under the couch and brought forth the black diary. She smiled at it and tapped it with her wand. It disappeared, but the weight was still present. She put it back where she found it and walked up to the staircases. Ginny bent down and picked up the little berry.

She looked up and through the little window to see the snow falling gently outside. Ginny then looked down at the berry in the palm of her hand. _Good ole mistletoe. At least she had gotten her Christmas wish, _she thought as she closed her fingers around the fruit. She then bounced up the stairs, intending to give the little reminder of Hermione's first kiss with Harry back to HJ.

**A/N: So…how was it? Please review; I like feedback!**


End file.
